


La versione di Antonio

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Valerio è un uomo vecchio e stanco che vuole solo mangiare una torta con Flaminia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Valerio non gli chiede di Maddalena perché non sono poi fatti suoi, perché tutti si raccontano storie per andare avanti e se quella è la versione che Antonio ha scelto di fare sua, chi è lui per dirgli che non va bene, che è sbagliata? Che se sta a coglionà da solo? E non è quello che, in un modo o nell’altro, fanno tutti?





	La versione di Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> \- Antonio è comparso rapidamente qua e là, in particolare al matrimonio di Sabina in "Take me home, Country roads".   
\- Maddalena è una new entry, tutti gli altri sono gente già conosciuta.   
\- Al solito NO BETA quindi segnalatemi ogni svista, strafalcione, problema.

\- È semplice – gli dice Antonio un sabato mattina di fine inverno, mentre il sole caldo di Garbatella sbatte sui vetri delle finestre dell’appartamento che Valerio divide con Flaminia.

Nel frigorifero ci sono ancora i resti della festa di compleanno di Flaminia della sera prima. Aprendone l’anta, quel mattino, Valerio aveva pensato che sarebbero stati ancora più buoni con solo loro due a dividerli, a respirare tra quelle quattro mura. Poi aveva pensato che stava diventando vecchio e si era passato una mano stanca sulla nuca.

Flaminia era uscita presto per delle ripetizioni di storia dell’arte, con cui riempiva gli spazi lasciati vuoti dal suo lavoro come guida turistica e il portafoglio svuotato dall’affitto e le bollette.

\- Mi stai dicendo che esistono davvero persone che hanno bisogno di ripetizioni in _storia dell’arte_? – aveva esalato l’uomo la prima volta che ne avevano parlato.

Flaminia l’aveva guardato con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate. I capelli rossi le accarezzavano le clavicole e Valerio ancora non si era abituato del tutto a vederla così, a sapere di poterla baciare.

\- Esistono ripetizioni di ogni cosa. –

Un sorriso, che sapeva di lenzuola sfatte e umide, gli aveva tirato gli angoli della bocca verso l’alto.

\- Anche di educazione fisica? – aveva domandato, posandole una mano sul fianco magro.

Sembrava minuscola, a volte, lì sotto le sue mani.

Flaminia aveva scosso la testa ed aveva esalato uno sbuffo. Non aveva risposto: _falla finita_ o:_ smettila_, ma un molto più salace: _certo, ma io non ne ho bisogno, dovresti saperlo. _

\- È semplice – gli dice Antonio e il fumo si leva dal posacenere e sfugge fuori dalla finestra della cucina lasciata socchiusa.

La finestra è un buco rettangolare inquadrato tra i pensili bianchi che, con Flaminia, hanno ridipinto una domenica mattina per fingere fossero nuovi in un mondo in cui non possono permettersi dei mobili nuovi.

Antonio ha trentadue anni e lui e Valerio si conoscono da quando, ancora all’università, Valerio e Matteo avevano iniziato a frequentare assiduamente i locali e i centri sociali di San Lorenzo alla ricerca di uno spazio che permettesse loro di far qualcosa, un qualche minimo cambiamento, in quel mondo che sentivano andare allo sfacelo sotto le loro dita. Era stato prima che Matteo partisse per il Canada, prima che il populismo diventasse il partito di maggioranza in Italia e prima che i falò di autobus diventassero un evento quasi costante della vita della capitale al punto da destare solo un leggero scotimento di capo.

Il rapporto con Matteo era sempre stato tinto da quell’antipatia a senso unico che viene celata sotto risposte educate e convenevoli: Antonio lo trovava troppo freddo e non capiva come l’uomo potesse stare, con i suoi silenzi e i suoi sorrisi spenti, sempre al centro dell’attenzione.

Maddalena, con i suoi capelli ricci e i suoi occhi chiari, anni prima gli aveva detto che ne era geloso e Antonio aveva scosso il capo, schioccato la lingua seccato e risposto piccato: _che ne sai tu? Manco lo conosci. _

Maddalena aveva riso, gettando la testa all’indietro.

_Così impari a non presentarmi i tuoi nuovi amici_, aveva detto prima di conoscerli quei nuovi amici che Antonio tanto decantava.

– Tutti, anche quelli che erano più convinti, che hanno passato la loro vita a di’ che il matrimonio è ‘na cagata, è un contratto, è un costrutto della società capitalistica e patriarcale, a trent’anni se fanno veni’ i dubbi. E semo così immersi in ‘sta società che ce vole sposati e consumatori, che manco se ne accorgono che se stanno a piega’ al volere e all’esempio degli altri. Dai, hai visto persino Matteo mo parla de matrimonio con quella. –

Quella che non è Elena, che a sorpresa non ha passato la vita in un tira e molla infinito con Elena, ma è una biondissima ragazza canadese che sorride con denti troppo bianchi e voce bassa. Valerio aspira il fumo della sigaretta. Ogni tanto si dice che dovrebbe smettere di fumare, di spendere soldi che non hanno in pacchetti di Camel che gli lasciano l’amaro in bocca, poi non ci riesce mai.

\- E quindi? – chiede.

\- Quindi l’unico modo pe’ non cascacce e non diventa incoerenti ammerda è quello di non essere in una relazione a trent’anni – risponde Antonio. – Poi a quarant’anni se ne po riparla’, la gente che si doveva sposa’ l’ha già fatto e quelli che se so lasciati non sono mica più convinti de vole’ ricomincia’ con ‘sta farsa. -

Valerio inarca un sopracciglio si chiede se il suo amico sia davvero convinto di quello che sta dicendo.

\- Poi, oh, tu fai come te pare – continua Antonio.

Un sorriso gli piega l’angolo delle labbra e smorza la stoccata. Valerio scuote le spalle.

\- Quello me pare ovvio. –

Ci sono cose, che all’alba dei trentun anni non mette in discussione. Flaminia, il loro vivere insieme, il loro provare a costruire qualcosa in quella città che cerca di amputar loro i mezzi in ogni modo possibile è una di quelle.

\- Quindi, famme capi’, hai deciso che da qui e quaranta non uscirai con nessuna seriamente? –

\- No, da qui ai quaranta solo botte e via. Che a usci’ più volte uno rischia d’affezzionasse alle persone. –

Valerio si passa una mano sul volto. A volte lo sorprende che Antonio, lo stesso Antonio che al centro sociale stava sempre in silenzio quando si parlava di questioni di genere o femminismo perché era una terra che non gli apparteneva, sia in grado di dire certe stronzate e di portarle avanti con convinzione.

\- Te direi se sei sicuro che te bastino tutte le donne de Roma per dieci anni de botte e via, ma lo sappiamo entrambi che non rimorchi così tanto. –

La risata di Antonio riempie le mura bianche della cucina.

Valerio non gli chiede di Maddalena perché non sono poi fatti suoi, perché tutti si raccontano storie per andare avanti e se quella è la versione che Antonio ha scelto di fare sua, chi è lui per dirgli che non va bene, che è sbagliata? Che se sta a coglionà da solo? E non è quello che, in un modo o nell’altro, fanno tutti?

Valerio non gli chiede se questa idea di non volersi sposare gli sia venuta prima o dopo il matrimonio di Maddalena, prima o dopo che Maddalena gli ha annunciato: _aspetto un figlio_, ma ci pensa. Pensa a quella ragazza che ha incontrato sempre e solo di sfuggita, con i suoi vestiti sempre stirati, sotto una massa di ricci che andavano da tutte le parti; che Antonio aveva presentato una sera come: _la mia più vecchia amica_. _A cui voglio bene anche se non capisce niente di diritti civili. _

Maddalena aveva esalato una risata consapevole e non offesa:

\- Qualcuno deve pur essere egoista a questo mondo -

Emilia aveva annuito, sotto il suo eyeliner scuro.

\- Assolutamente. Non starli a sentire, questi invasati. –

Maddalena, gli aveva raccontato una sera Antonio con un sorriso amaro di birra e limone, ancora ci credeva ai vecchi valori, alla possibilità di un matrimonio paritario, di una festa per celebrare un impegno preso, una felicità sentita.

\- Ma ha anche i mezzi per farlo – aveva aggiunto, come a volerla scusare. Valerio aveva pensato che fosse stata lì, Maddalena non avrebbe cercato giustificazioni. Avrebbe indossato quella scelta con la stessa fierezza con cui, nelle foto del suo matrimonio, indossava l’abito bianco. – I suoi sono ricchi sfondati. L’hai visto come si veste, dai. Mica tutti c’hanno la donna che va a casa a stirarle la roba, dai.-

Valerio aveva annuito e non gli aveva chiesto se non avrebbe voluto condividerla con Maddalena, quella casa, quella donna che andava a stirarle i vestiti.

Maddalena ha ventisette anni, quando si sposa. In un mondo diverso, fatto di terreni da coltivare e paesini di provincia, di lavori trovati subito ché studiare è un lusso che non ci si può permettere o che non interessa – perché non serve un pezzo di carta per prendere in gestione il locale di famiglia o per piantare gli ultimi ettari di terreno con prodotti biologici e locali che tanto piacciono ai turisti e agli abitanti delle grandi città che amano condire, con quel piccolo vezzo, lo smog che respirano quotidianamente – sarebbe stata in ritardo, fuori tempo massimo, ma, tra le strade di Roma è la prima delle sue amiche a sposarsi.

Fosse stato per lei, quel passo l’avrebbe compiuto prima: suo padre ha un importante studio di avvocati e sua madre ha ereditato un elegante albergo in centro, in una perfetta mescolanza di vecchia e nuova ricchezza, e i soldi non sono mai stati un problema. Neanche la sua convinzione di volersi sposare e di volere una famiglia di cui occuparsi, né di volerlo fare con Stefano.

È stato Stefano a mettere un freno, a dirle: _non prima che io abbia trovato un lavoro _e Maddalena aveva accettato il compromesso, aveva accettato di aspettare che il collega di suo fratello terminasse gli studi di Giurisprudenza e l’apprendistato prima di farle la proposta.

Maddalena si è laureata in Economia perché è così che si fa nel mondo da cui viene: ci si prepara ad ereditare i beni di famiglia e a gestirli con coscienza, ma l’ha fatto senza reale passione: Si è sempre vista più madre che donna in carriera.

Sa di essere fortunata ad essere nata e cresciuta tra le strade di sampietrini del centro di Roma, tra le cene eleganti dell’alta società. Sa di aver avuto occasioni e privilegi che non tutti hanno, per cui non si sorprende quando Antonio storce il naso all’annuncio del suo matrimonio.

Si conoscono da decenni, lei e Antonio. Si sono incontrati sulla spiaggia in cui una Maddalena bambina passava i tre mesi estivi, sotto lo sguardo attento della sua tata, e Antonio giocava accompagnato dai nonni e hanno condiviso innumerevoli mesi d’agosto prima di scoprire, con una gioia infantile, di venire dalla stessa città e di potersi vedere anche d’inverno. A volte Maddalena pensa che Antonio sia il suo più vecchio amico, a volte pensa che sia il _migliore_, prima di ricordarsi che è da quando ha perso gli assolutismi del liceo che non sa più cosa voglia dire migliore amico, ché la vita è fatta di decine di persone, di centinaia di conoscenze.

\- Sono incinta – gli annuncia, una sera.

Stanno prendendo un aperitivo in un noto locale del centro, pieno del vociare di eleganti ereditieri e giovani alla moda e Antonio le ha chiesto: _com’è che non prendi un calice di bianco? Stai male? _

Maddalena ha sorriso e ha immaginato il suo volto illuminarsi e diventare chiaro come i suoi capelli ricci. Si è sentita espandersi, nella felicità di quella notizia, e ha immaginato la gioia scivolarle fuori dagli angoli della bocca, tanto era incontenibile.

\- Sono incinta – gli annuncia.

Il volto di Antonio pare, per un istante, incastrarsi nel tempo. Restare immobile, deformato dalla sorpresa e da qualcos’altro. L’uomo dà un colpo di tosse, si porta una mano alla gola, poi pare cambiare idea ed abbassarla per portare il bicchiere di negroni alle labbra.

\- Congratulazioni – dice, dopo un sorso.

Il tono è più tirato, più sfilacciato di quanto l’uomo forse avrebbe voluto, ma Maddalena non se la prende: lo conosce e sa la sua posizione su matrimonio e figli. Non la condivide, ma la capisce.

\- Sai già come lo chiamerete? – chiede Antonio.

La risata di Maddalena sembra un tintinnare di bicchieri.

\- Non sappiamo neanche il sesso – risponde, con quella che Antonio definisce la sua voce da mamma, quella con cui gli spiega le cose come fosse un bambino. Ed è già pronta, Antonio, non vedi? Lo è sempre stata. – È ancora troppo presto.

Antonio annuisce, si passa una mano sulla nuca.

\- Lo sai che non sono bravo con queste cose dei bambini – si giustifica con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Maddalena annuisce, prende un sorso della sua spremuta di strane verdure.

\- Lo so – risponde con lo stesso sorriso non offeso, con cui accoglie ogni accusa di Antonio di non essere abbastanza impegnata, abbastanza povera, abbastanza intelligente per capire la situazione politica, la sua rabbia o l’ultimo film un regista indipendente e sperimentale.

Ci sono cose su cui Antonio non apre bocca. Quando erano ancora tutti amici, tutti abitanti e vittime della stessa città e non sparpagliati come bocce lanciate con troppa veemenza, quando ancora i rapporti non erano tenuti insieme solo da sparuti messaggi di auguri e di aggiornamenti, Elena e Giulia erano solite prenderlo in giro nella perenne penombra del centro sociale. Non importava quanti lavori e interventi facessero, quante lampadine aggiungessero, non sembravano mai in grado di illuminare l’ampio locale a sufficienza.

Sembrava quasi una tradizione la loro, dopo ogni assemblea in cui si parlasse di questione di genere o di donne o di chissà cos’altro che poteva avere anche solo un vago collegamento con il sesso femminile, Elena e Giulia lo circondavano come due cani randagi con la loro preda. Antonio si era sempre chiesto come facessero a circondarlo in due e si era risposto che erano i capelli lunghi di Elena, i sorrisi gemelli che piegavano loro il volto a farlo sentire così in trappola.

\- E anche oggi il premio del più silenzioso va a… - intonava Giulia.

\- Al signor Antonio Miramare! – concludeva Elena.

Non c’era vera cattiveria nella voce delle sue amiche. C’era, forse, una qualche forma di ammirazione per quel rispetto che sembrava l’unico ad avere.

Da sopra le teste delle ragazze, Antonio poteva incontrare lo sguardo divertito di Matteo.

\- Lo sai che puoi parlare, vero? Sei _autorizzato_ a farlo. Accettiamo tutti, noi – gli aveva chiesto Elena una volta.

Antonio aveva annuito, con un’alzata di spalle.

\- Non mi piace parlare di questioni di cui non so nulla e su cui non mi posso preparare. Chi sono io per avere un’opinione su come si sente una donna a cui fischiano per strada? Non mi è mai successo. –

Elena aveva annuito. Lei e Matteo si erano già lasciati e, non per la prima volta, Antonio aveva pensato che lei gli era sempre stata più simpatica del suo ex. Gli era sempre parsa più viva, più presente, più sofferente.

\- Se vuoi posso dire a Giulia di fischiarti la prossima volta che ci incrociamo per strada. –

Antonio aveva esalato una risata.

\- Non penso cambierebbe molto. –

Lo sguardo di Elena era perso da qualche parte tra la folla che era rimasta a indugiare nella stanza, dopo l’assemblea. Chissà chi stava cercando, chissà se stava cercando ancora Matteo.

\- No, probabilmente no – aveva concordato, alla fine.

Ci sono cose su cui non apre mai bocca e poi c’è la vita di Maddalena. Quella ha sempre pensato che fosse una terra che lo riguardava, che doveva proteggere dal mondo anche se, quel mondo, Maddalena sapeva gestirlo molto meglio di quanto non avesse mai fatto lui. Era nata e stata allevata per farlo.

\- Hai già puntato una tipa? – gli chiede Valerio, nella sua cucina dai pensili bianchi.

\- No, ma che scherzi? Devono essere tipe che non conosco, se no rischia di diventa’ un casino. Confido nelle serate. -

Valerio era scoppiato a ridere, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle. 

\- Se lo dici tu, Anto. Se lo dici tu. -

lo dici tu. -


End file.
